Forum:Character Form/Archive 2
Form #100 Name: Mitchell Jordan Davies Image: Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 6'0 Address: 112 North Knoll Drive, Hollywood Occupation(s): Student, Part-Time Waiter Family: Jennifer Ellen Davies (mother), Jeffery Austin Davies (father), Zayn Marcos Davies (brother), Hailee Primrose Davies (sister), Brody Liam Davies (brother), Jackson Oliver Davies (brother) Relationships: Madeline Lynne McKian (crush) Friends: Robbie Shapiro, Sinjin Van Cleef, Tori Vega rest TBD. Enemies: TBD Interests: Acting, magic, football, hanging with his brothers. Talent: Acting, magic, tech theatre. Weaknesses: Shakespeare Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: Minizzle {C} Form #101 Name: Serena Jasmine Dallies Image: Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5ft2 Address: 101 Chalkford Drive, Hollywood Occupation(s): Student, Family: Jasmine Dallies (mother), Austin Dallies(father) Relationships: N/A Friends: Tori Vega,Trina Vega,Sinjin Van Cleef,TBD Enemies: N/A Interests: Acting,Karate Talent: Acting, Singing,Dancing Weaknesses: N/A Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer:Usagi. Form #102 Name: James Matt Campbell Image: Here Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 5ft 10 Address: 17 Sunset Place, L.A Occupation(s): Student, Singer, Actor Family: Molly Campbell (mother), Harry Campbell (father), Kevin (pigeon) Relationships: N/A Friends: Tori Vega, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, Sinjin Van Cleef, Liam Cook & Emma Lewis Enemies: Trina Vega Interests: Singing, Guitars, Video Games, Surfing Talents: Acting, Singing Weaknesses: N/A Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: Antio Form #103 Name: Waverly Ella Channing Image: Gender: Female Age: 14 Height: 5 ft 5 Address: 56 Seneca Boulevard, Los Angeles, CA Occupation(s): Student, ballet dancer, costume designer Family: Marcia Channing (mother), Patrick Channing (father), Charlotte Channing (older sister) Relationships: eventually, I'll create a new OC named Jack Lawson, and they'll date. (: Friends: Belle Lawson, Tori Vega, Beck Oliver (more TBD) Enemies: Riley Matthews Interests: ballet dancing, fashion, reading, the colors purple, red, and black, nail polish Talent: dancing, costume dancing Weaknesses: TBD Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: Meeee (: Form #104 Name: Jack Timothy Lawson Image: Gender: Male Age: 15 Height: 5 ft 8 Address: 183 East Cedar Avenue, Los Angeles, CA Occupation(s): Student, singer/musician Family: Victoria Lawson (mother), Timothy Lawson (father), Belle Lawson (twin sister) Relationships: Eventually, Waverly Channing (: Friends: Belle Lawson, Percy Jackson (more TBD) Enemies: TBD Interests: Music, girls (lol), friends, the beach, instruments, writing songs, video games Talent: singing/guitar playing Weaknesses: School in general - his grades aren't too hot; when a girl doesn't like him back Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: That one girl who's making too many OCs trololol Form #105 Name: Derek Johnson Image: Gender: Male Occupation: Student, obvs Family: People I'll think of names for later Relationships: people Friends: That one dude, people Enemies: people Interests: girls and lots of 'em Talent: Singing Weaknesses: Stuff Education: HAHS Portrayer: InsaneBlueberry Form #106 {C}Name: Racquelle "Rocky" Lockhart Image: Gender: Female Occupation: Student, duh Family: I'll think of them later :P Relationships: nobody Friends: lots of 'em Enemies: lots of 'em Interests: junk Talent: stuff Weaknesses: IDK I'll think of them some other time Education: HAHS Portrayer:Meeeee Form #107 Name: Mara Fallon EDIT: I didn't realize I had got the last name idea from the person above. Changed it. Sowwy D: Image: Gender: Female Occupation: Student, Ballerina, Actress. Family: Adopted by Paul and Kristy Wendell, no siblings. Relationships: Forever-Alone Kutcher Parker Image: Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 6'3 Address: an address Occupation(s): Student Family: I'll think of something laterrr Relationships: No one right now Friends: No one right now Enemies: No one right now Interests: Singing, Football Talent: Singing Weaknesses: Dancing Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: Meh, unless you dun want meh to. Form #110 Name: Brian Jackson Image: Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 6ft1 Address: 10 Jackson Avenue,LA. Occupation(s): Student,singer. Family: Jason Jackson (dad),Mikayka Jackson (sister) Marie Jackson (mother.) Relationships: Not now,but waiting. Friends: Cat Valentine,Jade West,Belle Lawson,Perseus Jackson (TBD) Enemies: TBD Interests: Singing, Football,Dancing. Talent: Singing,Football,dancer. Weaknesses: Street Dance Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: This 1D lover. Form #111 Name: Jake Little Image: Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 5’7 Address: His house, (I will make something up.) Occupation(s): Student Family: Clare Little (mother), David Little (father), Zoey Little (sister) Relationships: Taylor Marlen atm. Lots of other blondes though. Friends: TBD Enemies: Ryan Burghley Interests: Singing, Basketball, Drumming, Chilling Out, Dating Girls Talent: Singing, Acting, Drumming Weaknesses: Dancing Education: Hollywood Arts High School Portrayer: Minithespaz --- again.